


И любой дурак знает: псу нужен дом

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama, WTF TTSS 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билл решил стать писателем, когда не смог стать шпионом. История про то, как он чуть не стал шпионом, была такой запутанной, что он предпочитал о ней не вспоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И любой дурак знает: псу нужен дом

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Название — перевод строчки из композиции Pink Floyd «Pigs on the Wings».  
> 2\. «Когда свиньи полетят» — английская поговорка, синоним «никогда», «при невероятных обстоятельствах».  
> 3\. Надувная свинья Pink Floyd была запущена над станцией Баттерси в 1977 году. В тексте время полета хрюшки сдвинуто на два года во имя совершеннолетия персонажа Билла Роуча.

_You know that I care what happens to you,_  
_And I know that you care for me too._  
_So I don't feel alone,_  
_Or the weight of the stone,_  
_Now that I've found somewhere safe_  
_To bury my bone._  
_And any fool knows a dog needs a home,_  
_A shelter from pigs on the wing._  
_Pink Floyd_

Дела у отца шли неплохо, можно даже сказать, замечательно. Он забавно молодился и вместо тех растянутых на локтях кофт, которые Билл часто видел на нем раньше, теперь носил хорошо сидящий костюм и свободный плащ. Шляп, которые на его круглой голове выглядели нелепо, он больше не покупал. Для мужчины его возраста и положения это было что-то вроде вызова — не носить шляп.  
Они очень хорошо смотрелись рядом, новая миссис Роуч и отец, хотя Билл ни за что бы не признал Линду красивее мамы. Моложе — да. Эффектнее. Свежее. Но мама была и оставалась самой красивой женщиной, какую он знал.  
Тем не менее, он хорошо относился к Линде. Когда этап затишья после бури миновал и в маминых с отцом отношениях наступил ровный прохладный штиль, Линда стала изредка приезжать за Биллом в школу. Забирала его вещи и отвозила в Лондон, в просторный дом отца у Паддингтонского вокзала. Поначалу Билл молчал в ответ на ее расспросы, потом начал отвечать. А потом, на объездной дороге, она разрешила ему сесть за руль. И этим купила его с потрохами.  
Трудно злиться на человека, который позволяет тебе водить его машину. Это Билл Роуч понял давно.  
Теперь они вдвоем неверяще смотрели на него, отец и Линда. Когда Билл готовился, к разговору, воображал себе, как они отчитывают его и призывают одуматься, но и представить не мог, что оба будут молчать как рыбы.  
— Ты... хорошо подумал? — наконец пробормотал отец.  
Билл начал свою речь еще от машины, чтобы не оставить себе возможности проникнуться уютом лондонского дома и передумать, и теперь все трое стояли на ступеньках крыльца.  
— Очень хорошо. Мне там будет лучше. И ближе к учебе. Притом, это же апартаменты... Гостиная, кухня, все такое. Я умею готовить, так что мне не будет чересчур сложно.  
Отец почему-то потупился при упоминании о готовке. Хотя, если подумать, тут не было никакой его вины: Билл прекрасно мог бы обедать в школе, а потом в колледже, но ему действительно нравилось готовить, это умиротворяло. Маму вот бесило заниматься домашним хозяйством, а его — нет.  
Линда коснулась руки Билла:  
— Милый, послушай, ты ведь нас совершенно не стеснишь. Мы уже подготовили комнату. Если проблема во мне...  
— Нет-нет, никаких проблем. Правда, — Билл зажмурился от ощущения беспомощности. Теплые пальцы на предплечье мешали сосредоточиться. — Понимаете ли... Я не собирался вам говорить. Но я не поступаю на бизнес и экономику.  
— Нет? Что? — наперебой начали спрашивать Линда и отец. — Что это значит, Билл?  
— То, что я иду на писательское мастерство.  
Он убрал с лица волосы и посмотрел им обоим в глаза из-под очков. Отец мучительно жевал губами, точно пытаясь сдержать ругательство. А вот Линда заулыбалась.  
Билл впервые заметил, что и она уже не молода, у нее морщинки, особенно много их около глаз. Наверное, из-за того, что они у нее часто смеются — лукаво и беспечно, как будто она двенадцатилетняя девчонка.  
— Что это за специальность «писательское мастерство»? — весь встопорщился отец. Хотел, должно быть, загрохотать, перепугать и привести к повиновению, но у него не вышло ничего даже и близко грозного, и он отлично это понял. — Билл, твоя мама... она-то об этом, надеюсь, не знает?  
— Ей все равно. Она считает, что главное — мой комфорт, — брякнул Билл. И тут же понял, что зря это сказал, отец сморщился жалко и беспомощно. — Понимаете, я все равно не буду хорош в экономике. А это — вещь, которой я правда хочу заниматься всю жизнь.  
— Знаешь, Билл, можно ведь получить любое образование, это все равно не будет играть никакой особой роли в будущем. Может, ты все-таки зайдешь?  
— Нет, я не буду выгружать вещи, — решительно сказал Билл. — Про будущее я все понимаю. Но я так решил. Я хочу научиться тому, что они там преподают. Это единственное, чему я правда хочу учиться.  
— М-м, бунт на корабле. Как и твои волосы, да, милый? — Линда коснулась длинной и, по правде говоря, довольно жиденькой прядки у лица Билла.  
— Мне осталось только въехать в апартаменты. Рекомендательные письма из школы они уже получили. Испытания там почти такие же, как и на экономическом отделении. В общем... я все устроил.  
— Билл, ты мог хотя бы сообщать нам! — сказал отец плачуще.  
— И вы бы нашли способ меня отговорить.  
— По правде говоря, да. Почему писательское ремесло, милый? — спросила Линда.  
Билл прикусил губу, потому что он, разумеется, задумывался об этом. Но никогда не формулировал свою точку зрения. В его решении было много эмоций: целый клубок противоречий, неудачных попыток, озарений и обид...  
— Просто я хорошо умею наблюдать, — сказал он медленно, едва разлепляя губы, как будто все еще был в школе, отвечал трудный урок и на него смотрел весь класс. — Я хороший наблюдатель. Думаю, у меня должно получиться, вот что. 

 

Билл решил стать писателем, когда не смог стать шпионом. История про то, как он чуть не стал шпионом, была такой запутанной и такой гадкой, что он предпочитал о ней не вспоминать. Когда он думал о том разговоре с Джимом Придо, рот сразу же наполнялся горькой слюной, становилось трудно дышать и хотелось закрыть голову руками. Слишком стыдно и глупо все получилось. Как в каком-нибудь идущем в дневное время сериале, которые любила мама. Комедия положений. Кажется, так это называлось.  
До определенного момента он даже не думал, что чувствует к Джиму нечто «такое». «То самое». Он вообще имел очень смутные представления о «том самом» и не всегда понимал, о чем таком перешептываются в спальне его соседи после того, как кто-нибудь из учителей погасит свет.  
Даже когда маме вдруг вздумалось забрать его из Тэрсгуда, Билл ничего о себе не понял. Он знал только, что ему очень больно. Так больно, как не было даже после ухода отца. Тогда у него были сладкие, как сахарная вата, мамины уверения, что отец все равно любит Билла, просто они с мамой не могут быть вместе. А сейчас не осталось ничего.  
Собирая вещи, он плохо видел из-за слез. С ним больше не случалось детских припадков плача c падениями на кровать и скулящими всхлипами. Истерики исчезли в один день, когда свидетелем рева стал Джим. «Перестань, Слоник, ты же мужчина, ну», — сказал он тогда. И Билл сразу же перестал. Слезы высохли, горло отказалось исторгать тоскливые вопли, только дыхание он еще какое-то время выравнивал, да еще отчаянно свербило в носу.  
Вот и в день отъезда он плакал тихо, без единого горестного вздоха. Не пытался привлечь к себе внимание или как-то помочь делу истерикой. Никто бы не стал его слушать. Это он знал точно. Никто.  
Кое-как утрамбовав в чемодан ненавистную регбийную форму — последнее, что ему хотелось забрать из школы, Билл отправился в Яму. Джиму уже не раз предлагали перебраться в более подходящее для жизни место, раз уж он продлил свой контракт с Тэрсгудом еще на год, но Джим почему-то отказался. Так что Билл нашел его в привычной обстановке.  
— Ты все свои вещи собрал? — спросил его Джим заботливо. — А то придется закидывать все в спешке, а твоя мама, как я понял, не любит ждать.  
Билл чуть не заплакал снова от этих слов, потому что ему показалось: Джим только и мечтает, чтобы он уехал. Но он не дал обмануть себя глупой детской обиде. Джим, конечно же, был взрослым, понимал, что следует подчиняться правилам, если ты не можешь их изменить. И хотел, чтобы Билл понимал это тоже.  
— Я собрался... Я принес вам кое-что, сэр.  
Кое-чем оказалась бутылка джина «Барнетс Уайт Сэтин». Билл и Спайкли стрясли деньги со всего пятого класса, чтобы ее купить, и отправили за ней Ласло, кое-как объяснив венгру, что нужен самый лучший напиток для Джима. Ласло расстарался, достал «Барнетс», но Джим отчего-то совсем не был впечатлен подарком.  
— Спасибо, Слоненок, — только и сказал он, отставив подальше нежно-зеленую бутылку. — Похоже, тебе снова предстоит быть новичком, да? К этому привыкаешь, но надеюсь, тебе не придется больше к такому привыкать. Вот что, продолжай наблюдать за людьми, это тебе пригодится в жизни. Ну и постарайся стать независимым.  
— Я напишу вам, — сказал Билл с тоской.  
— Пиши. «Мистеру Придо, Яма».  
— «Яма. Самая лучшая машина в Англии», — в тон ему откликнулся Билл, уже понимая, что никакого прощания не получится, что прощаться Джим не умеет и не любит. И они просто поболтают, как обычно, а потом Билл уедет навсегда, и Джим не напишет ему ни строчки.  
Однако Джим ответил. Не сразу, Билл уже начал забывать, что ждет его письма. Но вдруг после рождества ему пришел конверт из Тэрсгуда, и Билл чуть не подпрыгнул до потолка. Письмо, судя по штемпелям, слегка заблудилось в пути и попало под раздачу из-за праздников. Тогда Билл еще не знал, отчего Джим так затянул с ответом. О чем думал все это время, какие мысли отгонял.  
Билл накорябал длинный пространный ответ, и потом писал так же: обо всем на свете, захватывая листок с собой на занятия и строча под ученическим столом на особо скучных лекциях. Джим отвечал кратко. Зато ответы всегда были очень веселыми, хотя и оставляли впечатление тщательно обдуманного текста. Но Билла даже радовало, что Джим размышляет над своими письмами, а не пишет наобум. Он представлял Джима, сидящего в теплой фланелевой рубашке и задумчиво вертящего перед лицом шариковую ручку, — и ему делалось хорошо.  
Наверное, он просто слишком много думал о Джиме. Потому что в результате Джим, разумеется, ему приснился.  
Сон был темный, прежде всего из-за обстановки: что-то вроде спальни мальчиков после отбоя, плотно задернутые шторы, запах пыли (если во сне вообще можно чувствовать запахи, и Билл не придумал это позже), едва пробивающийся откуда-то желтоватый свет. Но темнота была не только вовне, она свернулась внутри, теплая и густая, угнездившаяся в груди и беспрепятственно стекающая вниз. Он почти не видел лица Джима, но отчего-то знал, что это он. Огромный, горячий, бесконечно родной Джим. В этом сне Джима можно было трогать, и Билл жадно касался его лица, не испытывая стыда, только тягучее удовольствие. А Джим обнимал его в ответ.  
Билл накрепко запомнил удивительно реалистичное ощущение: как прижимался щекой к груди Джима, чтобы почувствовать его запах и его тепло. Он ничего больше не хотел: только сидеть вот так, и чтобы свет Джима тек в него, позволяя дышать и жить чуть правильнее и чуть легче.  
Билл проснулся от охватившего тело холода: ворочаясь, он сбросил с себя одеяло. Электронные часы показывали шесть: нужно было подниматься и идти готовить завтрак, проветривать кухню и выбрасывать окурки от маминых сигарет.  
Но, прежде чем встать, Билл лег набок, подтянул колени к груди и едва не заскулил от тоскливого взрослого одиночества, совсем непохожего на одиночество ребенка, от которого спасают слезы и мамины поцелуи.

 

Так и вышло, что Билл постепенно вообразил себе нечто невозможное между ним и Джимом. Сны о нем он видел теперь довольно часто, просыпался изломанный и какое-то время смотрел в потолок. Позже эти сны обрели отчетливость — и пугающую реалистичность. Билл ясно помнил, как первый раз проснулся в вымокших, прилипших к животу пижамных штанах. Как бросился в ванную, чтобы их замыть, и впервые оставил маму без традиционного завтрака из тостов с беконом. Ему казалось, что он заболел, он сидел в своей комнате с пылающими щеками и, разумеется, не поехал в школу. Но постепенно он заставил себя не считать это чем-то ужасным. Ему было хорошо. Хотя бы во сне. И он держался за это «Хорошо».  
По прошествии времени он начал представлять себе Джима — и пускал на самотек свою не слишком-то богатую фантазию. Это было отчаянно приятно и запредельно стыдно, особенно когда начинало казаться, что мама вернулась из гостей раньше времени и прислушивается к возне в его спальне. Тогда Билл пугался, что лишний скрип кровати выдаст его. Что она догадается обо всем по его судорожным вздохам. Что в доме (о, эта паранойя, порожденная просмотром шпионских фильмов и процедурных сериалов) кругом расставлены камеры и жучки, и Билл обязательно попадется за своим отвратительным занятием.  
Правда, если Биллу и было по-настоящему стыдно, то лишь немного... Все эмоции в нем перебивала острая, как кайенский перец, надежда. Надежда заглушала все прочие чувства, дарила крылья и учила терпению. Позднее, анализируя ту свою счастливую влюбленность, Билл недоумевал: откуда в нем взялась эта надежда? Джим ничего не обещал ему и не давал повода решить, будто его дружеские чувства могут обернуться чем-то еще.  
Но такова была сила самообмана, помноженная на разлуку, что Билл придумал себе ответное чувство и поверил в его.  
Тем более, что Джим в письмах начал напускать тумана. Он писал о способностях Билла, о том, что гордится им (и сердце Билла трепетало), о каком-то деле, которое у него к Биллу и о котором он как-нибудь расскажет. За всем этим Билл вычитывал признания и просьбу подрасти. А Джим, разумеется, имел в виду совсем другие вещи, до которых должен дозреть его лучший ученик.  
Удивительно, как долго может продержаться на плаву человек, не имеющий выбора. Билл скучал по Джиму, видел сны о Джиме, пытался что-нибудь разузнать о Джиме и разглядывал почтовые штампы на конвертах, высчитывая, сколько в этот раз проплутало письмо из-за того, что Джим все-таки переехал на квартиру.  
Зима выдалась ветреной, слякотной, мерзкой-премерзкой. Неприятнее всего была зеленая трава под слоем воды и снежной крошки: какая-то глупая аллегория стойкости наперекор. Так соблазнительно было не ехать в школу, остаться дома, притворившись больным, но с некоторых пор мама не очень любила, когда Билл задерживался дома дольше, чем следовало.  
Билл начал бы снова думать, что это из-за него, что он, может быть, напоминает маме отца и этим причиняет ей боль, но школьная библиотекарша мисс Уиттекер объяснила ему: «Билл, твоя мама, наверное, пытается наладить свою личную жизнь и хочет, чтобы о тебе пока позаботились в школе». Другая учительница, миссис Блетчли, которую за хвостик сальных волос цвета пересыпанного солью перца прозвали «Крысой», шикнула на мисс Уиттекер: «Диана!» Но Билл не расстроился от объяснений про личную жизнь, совсем наоборот. Он желал счастья своей маме. Главным для него было сознание, что это не он виноват в ее холодности. Он почувствовал, будто вырвался из капкана. Будто удирает по свежему снегу, оберегая окровавленную лапу, и сердце поет от счастья.  
В тот год ему исполнилось шестнадцать — и он, оставленный без присмотра, не считая редких маминых нотаций и визитов Линды, связался с особенно плохой компанией, худшей из возможных. Это были мальчишки, курящие дрянные сигареты (он, пытаясь вписаться в их круг или, точнее, стаю, привозил им дорогие, марочные), слушавшие дребезжащую, надтреснутую, бьющую по нервам музыку из разбитых кассетников, делающие прорехи на плохоньких светлых джинсах. Мальчишки научили его не чувствовать вину за то, что он поздно возвращается домой, а иногда не возвращается вовсе, ограничившись звонком из телефона-автомата. Что иногда он пахнет пивом. И что, кроме очков и пухлых щек, в нем мало осталось от прежнего Билла Роуча.  
Джим наверняка перестал бы так гордиться своим протеже, если бы увидел первую драку Билла.  
Билл сам не знал, как это вышло. Его бесцеремонно толкнули в сторону, обозвали жирным слюнтяем, и он должен был бы, наверное, сесть у стены и расплакаться, размазывая слезы под очками. Но стукнули его болезненно, и от боли у него все поплыло перед глазами. Он закричал ломающимся фальцетом, нагнулся вперед и бросился на обидчика, ничего не видя перед собой. Он был толстый и массивный, этого тот парень не предусмотрел. Билл обхватил его за бока, пальцы заскользили по коже куртки. Уперся головой парню в живот — и каким-то чудом сбил его с ног, упал сверху и принялся лупить кулаками по искаженному от ужаса лицу.  
Билла оттащили, но красная пелена со вспыхивающими синими кругами еще какое-то время застилала ему зрение. Билл тяжело дышал, а ему совали сигарету и напяливали на него треснувшие под спиной того парня очки...  
После драки за зданием библиотеки Билл почувствовал себя странно свободным. Он впервые задумался, пойдут ли ему длинные волосы (конечно, нет, ну и плевать), а однажды просто поймал попутку на объездном шоссе и поехал в Тэрсгуд с несколькими фунтами в кармане. И с приятелем по фамилии Хейли, но тот растворился в небытии где-то в окрестностях Мейдстона.  
Вот тогда-то, когда Билл все-таки добрался до знакомых, скучных, ничуть не изменившихся мест, и произошел тот разговор с Джимом Придо, от воспоминаний о котором Биллу долго-долго хотелось делать себе больно, кусать костяшки пальцев и никогда больше не выходить на свет.

 

Он взял адрес Джима у облезшего и расплывшегося мистера Марджорибэнкса, пожелал ему хороших экзаменов и, провожаемый недоуменными взглядами тех учителей, которые помнили его робким, запуганным сыном обеспеченного отца, прошел мимо часовни на остановку рейсового транспорта.  
В застроенном двухэтажными домами пригороде ему не пришлось долго искать серый блочный дом Джима. Он купил в бакалейной лавочке небольшой сливовый пирог. Бутылка виски, совсем недорогого — увы, но дорогой брать с собой в дорогу было рискованно — лежала у него в рюкзаке. Билл выглядел младше своих лет из-за круглого, как блин, лица, детских щек и больших очков. Ему всякий раз стоило огромных усилий достать спиртное.  
Позвонить Джиму и сообщить о том, что он придет, оказалось невозможно: Джим не установил у себя телефон. Переезд не сделал его меньшим затворником.  
Биллу было страшно, когда он поднимался вверх по очень крутой и очень длинной лестнице. Пускай он и убеждал себя, что примет любые произошедшие с Джимом перемены, его трясло и колени разгибались все хуже, что, конечно, не облегчило ему подъем. Билл запоздало вспомнил, какие боли, должно быть, мучили Джима из-за его спины, и как тяжело ему могли даваться все эти бесконечные пролеты... А Билл ведь ни разу не утешил Джима в письме, не пожелал ему здоровья.  
От этих мыслей захотелось расплакаться. Развернуться и сбежать, оставив Джима с его добровольным отшельничеством и его болью. Но Билл не мог себе такого позволить. Поэтому он поставил свой рюкзак и картонную коробку с пирогом у порога, перед когда-то бывшей белой, а сейчас — серой, облупившейся дверью, и нажал кнопку латунного дверного звонка.  
Он и представить не мог, что звук будет таким громким. Звук прокатился по всей квартире, точно рев военной трубы. Наверное, звонок давно никто не трогал, и тот ждал этого момента, чтобы огласить своей трелью всю вселенную. Билл даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. И порадовался, что все хрупкие и бьющиеся предметы — в рюкзаке, а не в руках.  
Долгое время за дверью стояла тишина.  
Если бы Билл хоть что-то понял, хоть о чем-то догадался насчет Джима, он смог бы без труда составить картину происходящего за дверью: вот Джим поднимается от письменного стола, и ни одна половица не скрипит под его длинными босыми ступнями. Вот он открывает ящик с потайным дном, аккуратно достает пистолет. Думает, снять ли с предохранителя, но не делает этого. Пистолет заряжен. Джим хранит его заряженным с того самого дня, как к нему заявился маленький человечек, похожий на румяную куклу-пупса, и предложил что-то вроде работы. Потому что пенсии Джима и его доходов учителя не хватит на достойную старость, разве так, мистер Придо? Маленький пупс никак не мог выучить, что правильно говорить «разве не так».  
Сунув пистолет за пояс своих разношенных штанов, Джим медленно подходит к двери. Но не прямо к ней, нет. Он не хочет, чтобы звонящий увидел тень. Джим становится сбоку и смотрит в щель, которую сам расширил напильником и ножом.  
Джим видит Роуча. Джим не узнает его, однако толстый парень, обросший не слишком аккуратными патлами, не кажется Джиму опасным. Хотя... никогда не стоит верить тому, кто кажется таким безобидным. Маленький пупс вот кажется... А полный человек с пряничными щеками пережившего свою силу и хватку своих челюстей бульдога кажется еще как. Именно поэтому Джим никогда им больше не доверится.  
Но Биллу неоткуда было знать обо всем этом. Так что он позвонил еще раз, заставив Джима вздрогнуть и почувствовать, как пистолет проваливается ниже за пояс брюк.  
А потом Билл постучал. И сказал осипшим от волнения голосом:  
— Мистер Придо, сэр, все хорошо? Вы дома? Это я, Билл Роуч.  
Когда Джим Придо открыл, на его лице было написано удивление пополам с неотхлынувшим гоном охотничьего пса. Биллу бы стоило испугаться этого взгляда. Но он не знал ничего, не догадался ни о чем, и поэтому принял это выражение за то самое... И он обрадовался ему, а этого делать не следовало. Ни за что. Никогда.  
Билл понял, как страшно ошибся, только потом, когда они сидели с Джимом, ничуть, нисколечко не изменившимся и даже, кажется, носившим ту же застиранную майку, за его единственным столом, заменяющим и письменный, и обеденный, и верстак, когда Джим мастерил что-то (например, двойное фанерное дно для своего ящика-оружейной). Когда Билл, запинаясь, уже рассказал ему про своих новых приятелей, школу, музыку, планы на будущее. Когда выслушал ласковые и насмешливые истории про Тэрсгуд — и грустную, о кончине матушки бессменного директора.  
За окном темнело, но они не зажигали свет, а бутылка виски так и осталась непочатой, зато о пироге напоминали лишь крошки на пергаментной бумаге, да липкая сладость на пальцах.  
Вот тогда Джим сказал:  
— Знаешь, Слоник... неправильно, наверное, называть Слоником молодого джентльмена, но ты ведь меня простишь?... Так вот... у меня появились кое-какие соображения на твой счет. Можешь не принимать все это всерьез. Наверное, тебе стоит еще немного подрасти, чтобы во все это вникнуть... Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты...  
— Я знаю, — сдавленно пробормотал Билл. — Мне правда нужно подрасти. Но я не хочу. Ждать не хочу. Нет.  
А потом он пододвинулся к Джиму вместе со своим стулом и, внутренне дрожа, а может быть, и на самом деле дрожа с головы до ног, взялся за лицо Джима липкими от сливового джема пальцами. И, закрыв глаза, потянулся ближе, ткнувшись губами то ли в щеку, то ли в сомкнутые губы — он не знал, не видел и не понимал.  
На какое-то мгновение губы дрогнули и мышцы лица расслабились у Билла под пальцами. Он выдохнул, повернул голову набок — очки дьявольски мешали — и попытался поцеловать Джима, как делали в кино. Его на самом деле трясло, бросало то в жар, то в холод.  
Джим крепко взял его за плечи, Билл послушно прянул ближе, но что-то было не так, что-то не работало, не сдвигалось с мертвой точки, и тогда Билл открыл глаза.  
Очки сползли с носа, и он не сразу понял, какое у Джима перепуганное лицо.  
— Билл... Слоник... — прохрипел он, удерживая Билла в объятиях.  
— Я...  
— Нет. Нет! Я совсем не то хотел предложить. Нет.  
— Нет? — Билл обескураженно плюхнулся на стол. В голове было пусто и голо. Казалось, потряси ей — из несуществующего угла в несуществующий угол начнет перекатываться одна-единственная мысль «Но ведь он же говорил мне...»  
Хотя к Биллу уже начинало приходить понимание: на самом деле Джим говорил ему совсем не об этом.  
Джим выпустил его плечи и отошел в угол комнаты, постоял там, запустив пальцы в волосы, по-прежнему еще довольно густые, каштановые, почти не тронутые сединой. Билл отстраненно подумал, что он, наверное, мерзнет на этом ничем не застеленном полу босиком.  
— Билл... — сказал Джим тихо. Голос его звучал как из могилы. — Билл, нам не надо этого...  
— Я знаю! — попытался перебить его Билл. Но Джим продолжал, не слушая:  
— Дело не в том, что я не могу или не понимаю. Дело в том, что ты мне нужен для другого. Посмотри сюда... — он рывком открыл ящик стола, вышвырнул книги, тетради, со скрипом вытащил плотно сидящий в пазах лист фанеры — и Билл увидел стянутые резинкой в одну аккуратную стопку паспорта чужих государств, два запасных магазина для Люгера, ножи и бог весть что еще. — Ты лучший наблюдатель, лучший ученик, что у меня был, и я хотел предложить тебе — не сейчас, со временем — попробовать найти себя в этой... — он кашлянул, — профессии. Господи. Каким я был слепым идиотом.  
— Я не маленький, я все понимаю... — зачем-то заверил его Билл, продолжая расширившимися глазами смотреть на арсенал в ящике с двойным дном.  
— Но знаешь что?  
— Знаю, — повторил Билл с тоской. — Нам не надо.  
— Тебе не надо, — ясным голосом сказал Джим. — Я старый осел, раз подумал, что тебе может...  
— Подождите, — попросил Билл. — Я ведь хочу. Я могу. Я буду.  
— Не смей. Ты потом поймешь. Не смей — и все.  
— Джим, — Билл впервые назвал его вот так вот, просто, по имени. — Сейчас — нет. Конечно же нет. Но ведь я чего-то стою? Я могу попытаться. Потом. Когда вырасту. Пожалуйста, позволь мне попытаться. Я не о работе говорю, — добавил он на всякий случай.  
Джим отрицательно качнул головой. И ответил ласково, очень мягко:  
— Ничего у нас не получится, Слоник. Не потому, что ты ничего не стоишь. Поверь, ты один из лучших людей, что я знаю. Что мне встречались за всю жизнь. Просто старый Джим Придо не для тебя. Найдешь поприличнее, вот увидишь. О, как кому-то с тобой повезет.  
— Я буду пытаться, — упрямо выдавил Билл.  
— Не получится, Слоник, — грустно сказал Джим. — Разве что когда свиньи полетят.  
Билл кивнул. Он остался ночевать у Джима в эту ночь — на диване Джима, в пижаме Джима. И он не плакал только потому, что Джим, думая, что он спит, слонялся по своей пустой квартире и к утру выпил всю бутылку виски, ничем его не разбавляя.  
Билл уехал в Лондон на первом же поезде.  
Джим стоял на перроне, и его темная фигура из-за перекошенного плеча напоминала силуэт подстреленной птицы.

 

В апартаментах кампуса Биллу по-настоящему понравилось. У него был забавный сосед — тощий, вечно всем недовольный панк, забрасывающий ноги на увешанную плакатами стену, невзирая на степень обляпанности своих военных ботинок лондонской грязью. У этого панка, которого, по забавному стечению обстоятельств, звали Хейли (только это было имя, а не фамилия) оказалось подкупившее Билла с первого мгновения жизненное кредо: «Бери у этого мира все, пока он не отвесил тебе пинка». А еще Хейли был чертовски умен, начитан и знал обо всех тусовках в университете и его окрестностях, если они хоть как-то касались музыки.  
Он-то и рассказал Биллу о съемках на станции Баттерси.  
— Ты представляешь, — орал он, подкидывая свою истасканную мягкую игрушку, в которой невозможно было опознать какого-то зверька, к тому же Хейли разрезал ей рот до ушей и крупно зашил черными нитками, а на те места, где у людей располагаются соски, налепил кресты из черной изоленты. — Нет, представляешь? Огромная надувная розовая дура с завода Цеппелин полетит над этими адскими трубами! Ее заснимут, а потом ее, бедняжку, на бреющем полете застрелит снайпер из королевского гвардейского. Ты представляешь, какое это будет послание! Охренеть просто! Если мудак Линди даст мне Полароид, я наделаю сотню кадров с этой малышкой. С крыши не слезу, пока не отщелкаю всю пленку. Родж Уотерс чертов гений. Чертов психованный гений, я тебе говорю.  
— А когда они ее запускают? — спросил Билл, листая словарь, но ничего не видя перед собой. Дело было еще и в том, что с недавнего времени он не носил очки, поскольку считал, что неплохо справляется и без них. Правда, водить у него вслепую не получалось.  
— Во вторник. Говорят, в одиннадцать. Но я бы пришел пораньше. Круто будет взглянуть, как ее накачивают гелием через задницу.  
— Наверное, если приехать на Воксхолл, ее все равно будет видно?  
— Богатым говнюкам, которым отцы дарят тачки, наверное, будет видно и оттуда, — раздраженно заметил Хейли.  
— Я приму к сведению твои слова насчет говнюков, — улыбнулся Билл.  
— Ро-уч му-ди-ла! — проскандировал Хейли. И скинул ноги со стены прямо на кровать.  
...Джим не ждал его визита. К этому времени он переехал в Фелтем, и над его домом то и дело, ревя, как дьявольские колесницы, проносились самолеты из Хитроу. Он до сих пор работал учителем французской и английской литературы, у него на дому занимались детишки, и сам он стал спокойнее и благообразнее, но взгляд по-прежнему был острый, как штык-нож.  
— Здравствуй, Билл, — сказал он, словно бы и не удивился вовсе. На его крыльце, как в деревне, стояли две бутылки молока. — Ты здорово подрос, Слоненок.  
Подрос на языке Джима значило, наверное, «похудел» (Билл надеялся, что это так, хотя не был уверен твердо) и, может быть, «стал мужчиной».  
Билл понимал, что наличие TD21, пусть это и самая лучшая машина в Англии, не делает его мужчиной. Но ему было приятно наблюдать, как Джим обходит синий, точно глубоководная акула, двудверный Алвис, как придирчиво трогает колесо носком ботинка и гладит по крылу, будто породистого коня.  
— Давай прогуляемся, — предложил Билл. — Сегодня отличная погода для прогулок.  
Погода и впрямь была замечательная: ясное небо лишь кое-где тронули поцелуи облаков. Диспетчеры Хитроу пользовались случаем и отправляли в небо целые стаи самолетов. Над Биллом и Джимом, пока они двигались в густом потоке М4, пронеслись, должно быть, две дюжины крылатых колоссов.  
В такой день следовало бы ехать за город, но Билл направил свой Алвис наперекор течению всеобщего пикникового помешательства. Город был чисто вымытый, праздничный, и блики зеркал, витрин, колесных дисков скользящих мимо автомобилей заставляли опасно жмуриться.  
Билл опустил козырек, Джиму же предложил солнечные очки Линды, вполне мужские. Сам он надеть очки на очки не мог, а купить японские хамелеоны нужных диоптрий никак не доходили руки.  
В очках Джим сразу стал казаться моложе. Как будто его старили не седые виски, а усталые глаза. Билл улыбался, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Как ты поживаешь, юный джентльмен? — спросил его Джим.  
Билл, не отрываясь от дороги, рассказал, как он поживает. Услышав про писательское мастерство, Джим присвистнул.  
— Я знал, что ты далеко пойдешь, Слоник, но не думал, что таким путем. Не то чтобы я встречал мало литераторов. Но в моем кругу писателями обычно становятся после выхода на пенсию. И пишут о птицах Британии или о селекции картошки.  
Билл легко рассмеялся, услышав про картошку. Ему вообще было легко с Джимом.  
...Он заметил ее еще на около автобусной остановки Ламбет: Северная. Маленькая розовая точка то поднималась, то опускалась над трубой Баттерси, и впрямь похожей на жерло адского вулкана. Ее, очевидно, сносило куда-то в сторону, а снайпер из королевского гвардейского чесал задницу или ловил мух, потому что, по-хорошему, «дуру» следовало спустить с небес на землю именно сейчас. Очень похоже было, что надувное изделие завода Цеппелин сорвалось с привязи и болтается на восходящих потоках воздуха. Но стоит подняться сильному ветру — и она поплывет над городом, задевая облака розовым пятачком.  
Билл не сразу указал на нее Джиму. Молча следил за ней, краем глаза выискивая место для парковки. Солнечные блики бежали по его лицу, рулю и рукам.  
А когда стало ясно, что «дура» и впрямь сорвалась, освободилась от тросов и становится все больше, дергаясь в вышине и поворачиваясь к ветру толстеньким бочком, он заглушил мотор, со скрипом открыл окно и ткнул в небо пальцем:  
— Смотри, Джим! Свинья летит!  
— Где? — спросил Джим, думая, должно быть, что Билл шутит.  
Наверное, Роджер Уотерс и впрямь был чертовым психованным гением. Билл руку бы дал на отсечение, что это он придумал обрезать тросы и выпустить свинью на волю.  
Крошечная (а на деле — огромная) розовая хрюшка бодро улетала в сторону станции Воксхолл-Парк и дальше, в поля. И все, кто видел ее, наверное, вспоминали поговорку и бросались завершать отложенные на неопределенный срок дела. Звонили бывшим, обзывали начальников заносчивыми скотами, доставали заначки, отложенные на путешествия, которые никогда не случатся.  
— И правда — летит, — задумчиво проговорил Джим.  
Он знал, что сейчас будет. Биллу ни к чему было ему напоминать. Но он все-таки напомнил. Он сказал:  
— Ты обещал.  
Средневековая глупость «Когда полетят свиньи» для них обоих значила «Когда раны затянутся» и «Когда можно будет начать с чистого листа». Билл не собирался откладывать этот миг на потом.  
Удивительно, но и Джим тоже.  
Если дорожный полицейский и мог арестовать их за неподобающее поведение за рулем (уточнение: поцелуй), то он упустил свой шанс, с раскрытым ртом наблюдая, как и все, за парящей под облаками свиньей.


End file.
